


Broken

by ANekoForMe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst?, Broken, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANekoForMe/pseuds/ANekoForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Broken,<br/>   That's what I am now. <br/>   No, that's wrong. <br/>   I always have been."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't have done this... Oh, well!

Broken,  
Thats what I am now.   
No, that's wrong.   
I always have been. 

I hide behind a mask,  
One so clever  
That even I fell for it.   
Sometimes I wish it lasted...

I tried to put it in a positive light,  
I tried and tried with all my might  
And I fell for it.   
Sometimes I wish I hadn't. 

Broken,  
That's what I am destined to be.   
My life is nothing but a tragedy,  
And it always will be. 

I'm not me anymore.   
Was I ever?  
There seems to be somebody else,  
Who resides inside me. 

There's a monster pulling my strings,  
And I'm perfectly fine with that.   
Maybe this new mask can help me  
Face this messed up world. 

I'm dying on the inside,  
Yet no one seems to notice.   
They ignore me until I break,  
Not realizing I've always been broken. 

I loose it all,  
But then I gain it back.   
Was it worth it?  
Maybe. 

I'm not as naive anymore.   
I can now relive my horrors,  
Yet I wouldn't trade the knowledge   
For anything else.

I always say there docilely,  
But never again shall I do so.   
My life will always be a tragedy,  
But I still want it to hurt less. 

I'm broken. 

I'm a monster. 

I'm weak. 

I'm alone. 

Please no more!  
I can't take it!  
I want it to stop!  
Please end it all!

Broken,  
That's all I've ever been  
And all I ever will be.   
I've been broken so many times...

And I fear,  
That I shall break  
Once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I will love you forever if you can get all of my references!


End file.
